Brivido
by Ida59
Summary: Un sorriso, una carezza, un brivido. Un dolce sussurro. Un altro brivido. E' il seguito di "Stanco"


**Brivido**

 **Titolo** : Brivido

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 10 gennaio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : non rilevante (Severus/Lily)

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Un sorriso, una carezza, un brivido. Un dolce sussurro. Un altro brivido. E' il seguito di "Stanco"

 **Parole/pagine** : 509/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

 **Brivido**

Alla fine Severus aveva provato.

E doveva anche esserci riuscito.

 _A sorridere._

Sì, perché lei lo aveva guardato fisso, spalancando gli occhi sempre più e poi… poi la stanchezza che quel giorno appesantiva il sorriso della donna era svanita di colpo, sostituita da un'incredibile felicità che aveva spruzzato di oro il nocciola delle iridi e lo aveva del tutto stupito.

Perché quella radiosa felicità era la risposta al suo sorriso.

Ne era certo.

Così come era altrettanto certo di un'altra cosa che aveva notato bene; l'aveva vista tremare, forse esitare per un fugace istante: aveva cercato di controllarsi, di trattenere il gesto, ma poi la mano era sfuggita al suo controllo e le dita gli avevano sfiorato… il sorriso.

Piano, delicate.

Incredule.

Il tocco appena accennato sulle labbra gli aveva dato un lungo brivido.

Strano, sconosciuto.

 _Piacevole_.

E poi, le iridi nocciola sfumate d'oro si erano riempite di lacrime a fatica trattenute.

Erano lacrime di felicità, ormai aveva imparato a riconoscerle: arrivavano ogni volta che faceva qualche seppur minimo progresso sulla lunga e dolorosa via della guarigione che sembrava irraggiungibile. Anche di questo era ormai certo.

Provare a sorridere, e riuscirci, era un progresso?

Sì, indubbiamente lo era.

No, non per la ferita, non per lo strenuo sforzo che gli richiedeva e per il dolore che gli procurava fare anche il più infimo movimento con il collo.

Per il sorriso in se stesso.

 _Perché Severus Piton non sorrideva mai._

La giovane donna sempre presente nella stanza dalla tenue luminosità, dove il giorno aveva gli stessi colori della notte, sembrava essere ben consapevole di quella amara verità.

Era solo lei che sempre gli sorrideva, vegliandolo mentre giaceva privo d'ogni energia nel letto, consumato dalla febbre del veleno che divorava il suo sangue, tergendogli con delicate carezze la fronte ardente.

Era proprio quello il motivo che l'aveva resa all'improvviso tanto felice: vedere nascere quel sorriso incerto su labbra che non conoscevano la felicità; così ora le sue dita continuavano a sfiorargli piano le labbra sottili ancora dischiuse nel lieve sorriso, quasi incapaci di staccarsene, regalandogli ancora quel lungo, piacevole brivido sconosciuto.

Infine ritrasse la mano e le sue labbra si dischiusero, piano, dolcemente, in un delicato sussurro appassionato:

\- Severus… Severus, oh Severus!

Dolce, dolce, dolcissimo il suono del suo nome nella radiosa felicità del sorriso di quelle tremanti labbra rosse!

Di nuovo quel brivido piacevole, pur se il tepore lieve della carezza era ormai svanito.

\- Severus…

La donna sembrava incapace di pronunciare altro che non fosse il suo nome.

 _Era strano._

Sì, strano come le lacrime di felicità che le illuminavano gli occhi e scendevano piano a rigarle le guance.

Ma non aveva alcuna importanza.

Severus voleva solo che ripetesse il suo nome, ancora: era da tempo che non lo faceva più, sempre troppo stanca, e voleva solo che ricominciasse e non smettesse più.

La fissò, una muta richiesta negli occhi neri, che lei sembrò subito cogliere:

\- Severus…

Un dolce sussurro sommesso, incrinato dal pianto, illuminato dal sorriso

\- Severus…

Il mago chiuse gli occhi.

 _E rabbrividì, ancora._


End file.
